


Bella

by LenOnTheDoor



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Also some more explicit stuff in chapter 4, And now some more saucy stuff in chapter 6, EmmaKarin gang lets go, F/F, Karin you’re gonna be a great mom and wife, Married Life, Nothing too explicit but not suitable for G rating, T for chapter 2, fanchild, married with children - Freeform, some hurt/comfort from time to time but nothing serious, you too Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenOnTheDoor/pseuds/LenOnTheDoor
Summary: Ficlets about Emma, Karin, and their baby daughter. That’s it really.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde, Miyashita Ai/Uehara Ayumu(mentioned)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 58





	1. Welcome Home, Bella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakandChiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/gifts), [egnarregnar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egnarregnar/gifts).



Emma felt groggy. She looked around her and realized that she was no longer sleeping in her queen-sized bed next to her gorgeous supermodel wife. That’s when last night’s events started being replayed in her head; The contractions, Karin calling 119, the bright lights. And of course, the several hours of unbearable pain as the doctors worked through the night to deliver their child.

Until... 

“Congratulations Mrs. Verde. It’s a girl.” And that was the last thing she remembered before passing out due to being very exhausted.

Now it was early in the morning, just after 6 AM. Emma looked over to her side to see Karin, smiling brightly with red, tear-stained eyes, holding their child. It was babbling like any other newborn, but it was to their ears.

“Morning Emma.” She said quietly. She was smiling brightly while doing her best to hold back tears of joy. 

“M-morning, Karin.” Emma replied. She was still incredibley tired but very happy to see her family sitting besides her. However she still couldn’t see her daughter’s face amidst from the blankets wrapping around most of her and the way Karin was holding her.

”Say hi to our daughter Emma.” She chuckled, and walked over to Emma’s side, being very careful as she handed Emma the fussy little angel. And once she was in Emma’s arms, tears started flowing out of her eyes. Emma was no stranger to holding sleeping babies, given that she grew up around 6 younger sisters and a younger brother, but this was something entirely different. 

There, in her arms, wasn’t just a cute face with a small tuft of red hair like hers, but her daughter. And not just hers, but Karin’s. A symbol of their unyielding love and devotion towards each other. A missing piece of the puzzle that was their family. Someone they would cherish for the rest of their lives. 

The baby started opening her eyes after a minute. Her blue eyes shimmered like diamonds in the morning light. 

“Karin, she has your eyes”.

“And your cute red hair.” Karin chuckled in response. The two of them just stared at each other for a brief moment before giving each other a small kiss. And although it was quick it was still magical. All their kisses were like this. 

“So, what should we name her?” Emma blinked at the question. She and Karin has spent countless hours and days running through so many lists and possibilities as to what they'd name their child. 

"Well she's extremely beautiful. We've got to give her a beautiful name."

"Beautiful. Ah! How about 'Bella'?" 

"Karin, it's perfect." She looked down at their baby daughter again and place a kiss to her forehead. "Welcome to our family, Bella." 

It was probably bizarre for Emma to think this about a hospital room she'd been stuck in after experiencing rather excruciating pain, but there was nowhere she'd rather be. Because she had a gorgeous, caring wife and a beautiful baby girl she could call family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the world needs more EmmaKarin content so here it is. Also huge shoutout to Egnarregnar and Makandchiz whose EmmaKarin content is super fucking amazing. Y’all rule.


	2. Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Karin don’t want to say goodbye to each other today, but it’s all too inevitable. But they know they’ll be able to be strong for each other.

“I know you’re scared, but it’ll probably be super fun!” Karin was doing everything in her power to put her 5-year old daughter’s worries at ease. But Bella still had a worried expression on her face, one that just tore Karin up inside.

It was the girl’s first day of kindergarten, and both Emma and Karin had taken time out of their respective schedules to accompany their little angel to the schoolyard. But even that wasn’t enough to cheer her up. 

“But it’s so big and scary, mommy. And what if they don’t like me?” Poor little Bella sounded as though she were about to cry. She even started tugging her yellow hat over her short red hair as if she would start crying. Karin probably would too if Emma weren’t there to swoop in and save the day. 

Emma was able to calm the situation down by reaching into Karin’s purse and pulling out a small panda-shaped pin; originally meant as a gift for Bella once the day was done, but Emma decided it was best she have it now. It was a small cartoon panda, smiling and waving it's hand. 

“Bella sweetie, this is ‘Pandy’. She was a friend of mine growing up and now she wants to be your friend.”

Emma carefully stuck the pin onto Bella's light blue school sweater and smiled sweetly. "She'll be watching over you for your mommy and I, ok?"

Almost instantly, Bella stopped looking sad and gave a small smile to the pin and to her mothers standing before her. "O-ok." 

Then the first bell started ringing, telling Bella it was time for her day to start. 

"Hurry along now darling." Karin smiled as she knelt down to giver daughter one last hug before she was off. 

"Bye mommy! Bye mama! I love you!" their hearts fluttered as she said this while she was running towards the line of other young girls and boys, waving at them all the while. Karin and Emma just waved back and smiled. And once she was in line, they made their way back to their car. 

"She'll be fine, you know Karin?" 

"I know, but it was just super hard saying goodbye. She'll probably be thinking of us all day, wondering what we're up to, busily waiting for us to come get her. Oh god, what if the other kids don't like her?!" Karin sounded as though she were about to pass out. Thankfully she didn't, once again thanks to Emma. Emma hugged her from behind and soothingly spoke to her. 

"Please don't worry Karin." Although she spoke with the same soothing tone she'd use on her and their old friends if they were ever worried, Karin could detect a small bit of worry in her voice. Emma clearly was worried for her daughter as much as Karin was, but was still fairly better at handling it when it was called for. But she was a mother now, so there was more reason for concern. "I know you're worried and scared, I am too, but she needs to know we can be strong for her." 

"You're right Emma. I'm sorry for getting so riled up and worried. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright Karin. Let's go home." 

The two finally reached the parking lot and started getting into their car. As they were buckling up, Karin looked over at Emma and smiled. "I love you Emma. I love you to the moon and back." 

"I love you too Karin, to the moon and back too." Without realizing it, the two of them were closer to each other than they were seconds before. Both saw this as a great opportunity to give each other a kiss. Still a fairly short kiss but still full of love from each other. They than made their way home. 

(OMAKE)

(The Asaka Household) 

"We won't be able to pick her up for 4 more hours." Karin mused, looking a the clock which now read 9:20 AM. 

"Oh yeah." Emma replied. She and Karin had decided to take the day off to be there for Bella on her first day. Karin had cancelled all her modeling appointments and Emma had closed her pastry shop for the day. The two of them had the house all to themselves but Karin was till noticeably fidgety and bored. 

"Dang, 4 whole hours." Karin muttered, lying on her couch. 

Emma decided she would help Karin not be so bored, so she walked over to the couch and climbed on top of Karin, a noticeably seductive look in her eyes. "You know sweetie, I'm sure I could think of something we could do to help pass the time." She smirked, all while letting her hair down and starting to unbutton the top of her shirt. Karin got the message quickly and grabbed Emma by the hand and made a mad dash for their bedroom. This would be an exciting few hours.


	3. Sea Horsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has been waiting for this day for quite a while now: the day she could see the sea horses at the aquarium.

Poor little Bella was not known for her saint-like restraint. Whenever she had her sights set on something, it would be nearly impossible to get her to shift attention away from it. And today was no different. 

It was a pleasantly warm January Saturday. Bella was dressed in a Dark Purple hoodie which covered her short, dark red hair and a Black, dotted skirt; her favorite outfit. 

Karin trailed behind her wearing a sleeveless blue blouse, white pants, and a stylish pair of sunglasses. And behind her was Emma decked out in a pair of navy blue jeans and a striped shirt covered by her a tan wool coat. 

“Bella, sweetie! Slow down!” Karin called putting to her daughter as she raced past the ticket booth and into the Australian section of the aquarium. She only stopped when the hordes of octopus on display caught her eye. She was admiring them with razor sharp focus. 

Karin and Emma finally caught up to Bella, thanks in part to the octopi, and Karin secretly cursed herself for deciding to wear heels to the rather large aquarium. They had only been there for about 5 minutes and already they were killing her feet.

“Bella sweetie, we talked about this”, Karin spoke to Bella trying to be firm but not overbearing and mean. “Please don’t wander too far from us.” 

“Sorry mommy.” Bella looked at her feet and hugged Karin’s legs. She wasn’t yet y’all enough to hug either of her mothers at their torsos. 

“It’s ok”, Karin soothed her as she knelt over time hug her and pick her up. The sight of this made Emma smile brightly, even if the others didn’t notice. “Now c’mon, let’s go see those sea horsies.” Bella’s eyes lit up with absolute joy at that prospect. She had wanted to see real life sea horses ever since her class saw a short documentary on ocean life. She was absolutely mesmerized when she saw the sea horses then and even more so when one of her classmates told her that a sea horse exhibit was opening at the aquarium soon.

As expected, Bella was over the moon when the entrance to the room was within her line of sight. Emma and Karin has decided to let her down and trust that she wouldn’t make a mad dash for it like she did back when they got here. And surprisingly, she was able to keep herself composed and not run inside as fast as she could. 

She made her way over to the giant decorated tank of sea horses and instantly became petrified, not out of fear but admiration. To Bella, the sea horses were even more beautiful up close. So much so that she remained frozen in place for almost 5 while minutes just watching the sea horses swim around and bump into each other every now and then. There was even a moment where 3 of them had their tails wrapped around each other and were just floating around. 

“You know”, Karin said, kneeling down to meet her daughters height “I’m probably remembering this wrong, but I remember hearing that there are some species of sea horses-when they find a mate, they’re bonded for life.”

Bella smiled. “Just like you and mama.” 

Karin smiled. “Heh, yeah.” She then rose back to her normal standing position and turned to Emma. “Just like me and mama.”

Karin thought it the perfect opportunity to steal a kiss from Emma in that moment. She snaked on of her arms around her waist, turned to look at her, and then kissed her. Emma leaned into the kiss while placing her hands on either side of Karin’s face. The two ran out of breath after nearly a minute and pulled away, thankful that Bella was still so entranced by the fish. At least until a giant shadow poured over them. 

Bella blinked. “Wha-what was that?” She was evidently startled. They all looked up and noticed a giant sting ray had swum up above them. That was enough to calm Bella down. 

“Ready to see the rest of the aquarium Bella?” Karin asked. 

“Ok! Let’s go!” Bella started running for another exhibit but stopped and slowed down so that she wouldn’t go too far from her moms. Karin and Emma trailed behind her, holding hands all the while. They were ready to continue their nice day at the aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I base Emma’s outfit on this one? You bet I did!   
> https://i.idol.st/u/card/art/332SR-Emma-Verde-お願いだから力をかして-哀温ノ詩-QnpXDN.png


	4. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Karin teach Bella how to skate as the winter season starts.

“Now you don’t have to let go if you don’t want to. Ok sweetie?” Emma looked down at Bella as she was clutching onto hers and Karin’s hands with all her might. They were currently at a local ice rink teaching her how to ice skate-something she had begged them to do since earlier in the month. However as soon as she felt how slippery the ice was and how hard it was to maintain balance, she started having second thoughts. 

She had only been practicing for about a week but was desperate to prove herself on the ice. Emma and Karin were being as careful as they could to go at the same pace as each other and also not go too fast as to make Bella feel like she was being dragged.

“Ready to give it a try it on your own Bella?” Karin asked, looking down at her. “It’ll be just like riding your bike.” Bella remembered how easily she had mastered the skill when she was only 4. Surely, she thought to herself, she could be able to skate at 6. Bella decided it was now or never and slowly let go of Karin and Emma’s hands. 

Much to her surprise, she was able to maintain her balance and put some distance between her and her parents. “Mommy! Mama! I’m doing it!” The 6 year old was beaming proudly and raising her arms to the sky. Karin and Emma were also staring at her with joy. She then skated back.

”Way to go sweetie! We knew you could do it!” Emma cheered, grabbing Bella and twirling her around. 

“Ha ha ha! Faster Mama! Faster!” 

Emma went as fast as she could until they stopped. Bella was now hunched over, having as small laughing fit alongside Karin and Emma. It was truly a good day.

It was going fine until Emma put a hand to her head and started wobbling. “Emma? Is something the matter?” Karin was concerned for her wife until she started speaking.

”Ohhh~no. Oh Karin~. I think I’m getting dizzy.” Emma calles for her wife in the most overdramatic way possible. Karin giggled to herself thinking about how if Shizuku were here she’d have a heart attack over the unconvincing and rather hammy acting on display. Acting that only really Bella fell for. 

”Mama, are you ok?” 

”Hah, she’s fine sweetie” Karin sighed. “Why don’t you go build a snowman and I’ll take care of her, ok? And then we’ll have a snowball fight.” 

”Ok mommy!” And with that, Bella raced to the edge of the rink, swapped her skiis for boots, and got to work. 

”Don’t worry my sweetheart. I’ve got you.” Karin was rolling her eyes but smiling. She loved how Emma was so playful with her and Bella like this. She then extended her arms to Emma, who was still doing her best to keep up the act by looking like she was losing balance. “I’ve got you now. Feeling better.” 

Emma grabbed onto Karin’s arms and spun her in the same manner she was spinning Bella, giggling all the while. “Oh Karin~. My her-WHOA WHOA WAHHH!” Unfortunately in her state of bliss Emma wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings and ended up stumbling backwards because of a stray rock. Worse, neither her nor Karin let go of each other fast enough and so Karin ended up toppling on top of Emma. 

Thankfully they landed on a small bank of snow, but that wasn’t all. Emma had her eyes shut and slowly started opening them once she was sure she and Karin were no longer in any danger. She also felt a weird sensation in her chest. She opened her eyes and nearly had a heart attack; her face also started glowing red. Karin had her face stuck in the space between her bosom-something Karin only did in the privacy of their own home and behind closed doors. Karin slowly lifted her head out from the space-her face was also red from embarrassment. 

The two were panicking internally. Had they really not been injured in the fall? Had anybody seen them? Oh god, had Bella seen them? The two quickly glanced in Bella’s direction and saw that she was focused on the first portion of her snowman. She seemingly hadn’t noticed anything. The two of them breathed a sigh of relief before returning to being flustered. 

“E-Emma I am so sorry, I swear-“

”I-its ok Karin. This was... mostly on me”. Emma was still blushing pretty hard but doing her best to compose herself. 

Then, out of nowhere, the two started giggling to each other. Both of them were known for playing silly pranks on each other back in the day and it usually backfired on both of them. “I promise you, this totally was an accident.” Karin said, composing herself. 

”I know.” Emma had calmed down herself. “C’mon. Bella’s probably waiting for us.” 

“Yeah.” 

The two made their way over to Bella and got to work helping her build some snowballs for the upcoming snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this chapter was supposed to come out earlier but school officially decided to start getting hectic. Stay tuned though, there’s more to come!


	5. Bella and Kitty pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds a lost kitten in the rain on her way to school.

"You're absolutely sure you can handle the walk to on your own? I really don't mind walking with you. Nor does Mommy." Emma looked over at her daughter as she adjusted her raincoat hood and picked up her umbrella. 

"No no Mama, I can handle it! I'm a big girl now!" Bella replied, donning a confident smile. She had wanted her mothers to stay out of the rain today and avoid getting sick, just as they had insisted, so she decided to be brave and trek to school in the company of classmates doing the same. "Now you go and make sure Mommy's ok too, please?" 

"Alright sweetie. If you so insist." Emma smiled. Bella reminded her of her younger sisters who acted almost exactly like she was acting right now. "I love you Bella!" She called out as she watched Bella open the door. 

"Love you too Mama!" Bella replied, waving back and smiling. 

Once out the door, Bella opened up her umbrella and made her way to the corner where her classmates said they'd meet her. It was a fairly short walk away and Bella was making rather good time, having almost no trouble crossing the crosswalk herself or staying strong against a stronger gust of wind. Just as she was about to cross the road again and make it to her spot, she noticed something peculiar in a nearby patch of grass. She didn't know what she was looking at at first, but she could swear she saw it move. She eventually decided to see what it was. 

Bella nearly screamed; it was a kitten. It was cold and shivering, its eyes were shut tight, and there was a bruise on its legs. There was also a collar with a name tag on its neck, but it was smudged and scratched so she couldn't read it. But it was still alive, so Bella was able to breathe a little easier. That was until she began internally panicking over the situation. She knew she had to get to school, but she couldn't just leave a poor injured cat here in the pouring rain. After some dwelling on it, she ultimately decided it was more important to rescue the kitty. 

She placed her umbrella down beside her and reached out to the cat. "It's ok kitty-cat. I'm here. You don't have to worry anymore." She was trying to be brave for the cat but she was more nervous than she had ever been in her whole life. Once she had her hands around the kitten, it began purring softly. It was surprising that it wasn't showing the least bit of resistance. "Poor kitty, you must be hurting so much. But don't worry, I'll get you to the pet doctor man and you'll be feeling better in no time!"

"Bella!" Bella looked over in the direction she heard her name being called and was surprised to see Emma and Karin, holding umbrellas, dressed in coats, and jogging to her. "You forgot your- ...hat." They paused once they were close enough to see Bella holding a cat. 

"Mama! Mommy! I was walking and-and I saw this kitten and- he needs help!" poor Bella sounded as though she were about to cry. 

"Bella, Bella look at me." Karin tried her best to console her daughter. "You did the right thing, ok? We're gonna get that kitten to help and he'll be alright." 

Bella nodded and handed the kitten to Emma so that she could carry it to the veterinary. Karin held her umbrella over her and Emma while Bella carried her own umbrella.

They made it to the vet after just about 5 minutes. Karin and Emma spent at least 10 minutes talking to doctors and filling out work to ensure the kitten would be well looked after once they were gone. “Thank you again, doctor.” Karin bowed. 

The doctor nodded and walked into the corridor off to start nursing the cat back to health. 

”So the kitty’s going to be ok, right?” Bella looked at Karin and Emma worriedly. 

”Of course he is sweetie. And it’s all thanks to you.” Emma said, picking her up and hooping her on the nose. Bella felt so much better. “Now then, let’s get you to school.” 

Once they were outside, they noticed it had stopped raining and sunshine was peering through the clouds. It was a glorious sight. Bella looked back at the vet and thinking about how the cat would react to seeing her visit later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are still crazy in my life but I ain't giving up on this series anytime soon. Might be more infrequent chapter uploads but it'll continue. =)


	6. Two Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Karin’s life two weeks after Bella is born.

It had been two weeks since Bella Asaka was born and life within the Asaka household was absolutely blissful. At least, that’s what it looked like. In reality, Karin had been dealing with stress and anxiety but had chosen to keep it to herself and not get Emma or Bella involved.

She needed to be strong for them, after all. But that was easier said than done. Several sleepless nights and overall nervousness had been taking a toll on her.

 _Am I really cut out to be a mother and wife?_ A question she had been asking herself since after Bella was born. She wanted to be there for Emma and Bella more than anything in the world, but she was constantly plagued by the fear that she wouldn't be able to rise to the occasion when it really counted. That she'd fail and become a horrible mother. That eventually, she'd drive Emma and Bella away. 

But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that she could tell Emma was catching on. She had caught Emma looking at her sadly after a few of those sleepless nights and after she herself had stared sadly at Bella while carrying her in her arms. Karin was getting more and more scared that her fears were coming true, but didn't know if there was anything she could do to stop it. 

Until one night. 

It was two weeks after Emma and Bella had come home. Karin and Emma had decided to spend some time in the living room enjoying a movie while eating popcorn. It was also strangely one night that Karin hadn't been plagued by the fears and insecurities that were driving her mad. Emma was growing tired and was starting to drift off while resting on Karin’s shoulder, something Karin always found adorable. Just as Karin was about to turn off the tv ad carry Emma to bed, something she’d planned on doing this night, she and Emma suddenly heard crying from upstairs. It was Bella. 

Karin became startled and quickly made her way upstairs. Karin began stressing out as to why Bella would be crying. Was she just hungry? Did she misplace one of her plushies? Or was there something worse going on? She swung the door open and made her way to Bella’s crib. Karin looked over and breathed a sigh of relief; there, laying in the crib, dressed in the panda onesie Emma had bought for Bella before she was born, was Bella, crying loudly. Seeing that Bella wasn’t visibly in any kind of trouble, Karin was able to calm down a bit and start figuring out what could be the cause. “Bella, sweetie? What’s the matter?” 

Karin suspected that maybe it was a fever and placed her hand to Bella’s forehead to feel how hot she was. Bella actually felt fine. However, something peculiar happened; when Karin places her hand on Bella’s head, Bella almost immediately stopped crying. She continued fussing and babbling, but she wasn’t shedding any more tears. “You just missed me, didn’t you?” Karin looked down at Bella and smiled warmly. “You don’t have to worry Bella. Mommy’s here for you. Mama will be here too.” She looked back at the door and saw Emma standing there, smiling and with a tear in her eye. 

“I’ll be down in a minute. You go and rest.” Karin then picked up Bella and cradled her in her arms. She sat down on a nearby chair and started lulling Bella to sleep with a lullaby, something she remembered hearing when she was younger. In a matter of minutes, Bella was asleep in her arms. Karin then gently placed her back in her crib, placed her stuffed plushie next to her, and wrapped a blanket around her, ensuring she’d be sleeping peacefully tonight. “You don’t have to worry about a thing, Bella. As long as I’m still standing, I’ll be watching over you.” She bent over and placed a light kiss on her forehead. “I love you, Bella. Sweet dreams.” She made her way out the door and back downstairs. 

Emma turned around when she heard Karin coming and smiled. “Kept you waiting?” Karin asked as she sat down.

“Nope.” Emma replied. Karin looked at Emma and noticed she looked rather sad. 

“Emma? Darling? Something wrong?”

”You’re fantastic, you know that Karin? But you’re also a massive dummy.” Her voice started breaking as she looked back at Karin. “These past two weeks, you’ve been incredible at watching over us. You’ve been a fantastic mother and wife. But for some reason you don’t think so!” 

“No, I didn’t.” Karin looked down at her legs. “But, I know now that you’re right.” Karin than turned to look at Emma. “When I was with Bella, she felt more at ease. I don’t know what it was about me, but she was happy that I was there for her. She helped me realize I was being stupid and that I might be a good mother after all.”

”Not might, you will be.” Emma chuckled. “You’ve already been a great wife to me these past two years. Now you get to be a great mother to the daughter you had with me.” 

”Heh, yeah.” Karin chuckled. 

”I hurt you by worrying like this, didn’t I?” Emma nodded silently. “I’m sorry Emma. Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?” 

”Just promise to do your best with us, ok?” 

”I promise”. Karin smiled proudly. There was nothing for her to worry about now, not after the past few minutes. She pulled Emma onto her lap and hugged her tightly. 

”And-“ Emma continued, looking down at Karin. “Kiss me.” 

Karin smiled at Emma and pulled her in for a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled away after nearly a full minute. “I love you, Emma Verde. I love you so much.”

”I love you too, Karin Asaka. So much”. Emma replied after another kiss. Karin than pulled her in for yet another kiss. This one was the longest kiss yet. It was blissful and passionate, the world around them just disappeared. So much so that neither Karin nor Emma realized how Karin’s arms were gliding all along Emma’s back until they lowered down to Emma’s rear. Emma gasped in surprise when she felt Karin’s hands on her rear. “Ka-Karin!” she squeaked in surprise. 

Both of them started blushing furiously at the realization of what exactly happened and just stared at each other. There was embarrassment in their eyes, but also love. They than started giggling before nesting each other’s foreheads against each other.

”C’mon. Let’s go to bed.” Karin smiled. She stood up, still holding onto Emma. Emma crosses her legs around Karin and arms behind Karin’s head as Karin carried her up stairs. 

”Karin Asaka, you are the greatest mother and wife ever.” 

(Omake) 

The two of them were resting peacefully in bed, cuddling each other. They had rested mostly in silence until now. 

“Don’t let Shizuku hear you saying that.” 

”Hmm?” 

”That I’m the best mother and wife ever. Ai said the same thing about Ayumu and Shizuku chewed her ear off for like a half hour talking about how Kasumi is the best wife ever. It was sweet but also kinda exhausting. 

Emma chuckled “Duly noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/egnarregnar/status/1352320542750113792
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/egnarregnar/status/1353760437490184192
> 
> Ficlet was inspired by these awesome pics by Egnarregnar. Show her art some love!


	7. Breakfast Cake

(02/05/29)

It was 5:30 AM in the Asaka household. Karin carefully shifted out of her bed doing everything in her power to not wake Emma. What kind of wife would she be if this is how she greeted her? Especially on her birthday? Karin than tiptoed out of their room and over to 6-year old Bella's. This was HER idea after all. But that didn't stop her from also trying to not wake Bella too soon. 

"Pssst. Sweetie. You awake yet?" Karin whispered as loud as she could in to ensure she wouldn't wake Emma who was in the next room. 

"Mmmmaaahhh, 5 more sleepies" Bella mumbled trying to go back to sleep. 

Karin mentally facepalmed and tried again. "Bella, wake up! Your mama's cake!" Karin felt her throat starting to get sore thanks to how much she was straining her voice. 

Bella's eyes shot open and she almost fell onto the floor, if not for Karin catching her. "Do we still have time?" Bella asked. 

Karin smiled at her. "Mmhmm. Now c'mon. Go get ready. And remember be careful when getting to the kitchen."

"Ok mommy."

Karin closed the door behind her to let Bella get ready for their mission. Once in the kitchen she got out various ingredients, including eggs, flour, and chocolate chips. Bella came down once most of the ingredients were out, carrying her laptop with her. Karin turned it on and opened her Skype to be greeted with three faces that looked similar to Emma’s but still so vastly different. They were the splitting image of Emma, as were their 3 other sisters, but they had Dark Brown hair that varied in shades and Blue eyes. These were Amy, Carla, and Trisha Verde, Emma’s first three sisters and a pair of triplets from their parents’ second pregnancy. 

“Morning auntie Amy! Morning auntie Carla! Morning auntie Trisha!” Bella whispered while tiptoeing on the stool she stood on.

“Morning Bella! Morning Karin!” the three called out in unison. Emma mentioned the three of them had a tendency to almost everything in unison. 

"Morning you three." Karin mumbled, doing her best to stay awake. "Where are the others?"

"Either running late or already asleep." Amy sighed. 

"It's ultimately up to the five of us now." Carla chimed. "You got all the necessary ingredients?" 

"Yup." Karin proudly showcased her rather shoddily organized table. Despite it looking like a hurricane hit the table, the three sisters were able to identify that Karin did indeed get everything needed for this plan, the plan to make Emma a chocolate cake like the ones her family made for her back in Switzerland. "And I got the recipe 

"Alright, good." Trisha observed. "Now then, get the oven running and wait. It should be good to go in less than 10 minutes." 

Karin looked over at the clock. 5:50 AM. Damn. She thought to herself. We'll be cutting it close at this rate. "Ok, I got it going. What's next?" I am gonna get this cake done by then or die trying. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next 15 minutes was filled with hushed whispers as Karin and the Verde sisters frustratedly tried to ensure the cake batter was being mixed properly, had the right amount poured in the pan, and more. Bella did what she could to do, but given how much of a worrywart Karin was with her 6-year old angel, she was only able to do so much. Until she proposed an idea to Karin and her aunties.

"I know it isn't in the recipe Mommy, but why don't we add in some white chocolate. Mama said she also really loves white chocolate. And she'll love how you did your own cake thing for her, won't she Mommy?" 

Karin just stared at Bella. She knew that she was a smart girl, but never expected her to have a great idea like this. "Bella, that's brilliant! Thank you!" Karin struggled to keep her voice down because of Bella's brilliance. She than took out a bag of white chocolate and poured a small handful into the bowl and continued mixing. 

\---------- After some time, the cake was nearing completion. And it was 7:30, Karin proudly realized she was able to beat the clock. Karin stared back at her laptop. "I can't thank the three of you enough for helping us with this. It means so much." Karin sounded as though she were about to cry. "You guys get some rest, I'll take over from here." 

"You're a pretty good baker Karin." Carla congradulated. 

"Keep it up and you might end up giving Emma a run for her money." Trisha joked, earning chuckles from the others. 

"We'll see you at the party later!" Amy chripped. 

"We'll skype you guys again later. Take care guys!" The Skype call ended and Karin carefully pulled the cake from the oven, ready to pour the frosting on it. It took another 20 minutes for that to be completed, and right on time too. 

"Karin? Bella? Where are you two?" Emma yawned from upstairs. However she quickly made her way downstairs and was greeted with quite a sight: her wife and daughter covered in flour, chocholate, and whipped cream. The kitchen wasn't nearly as messy as these two. Then her eyes turned to the cake that Karin was preparing to put in the fridge. 

"Wha-what is this?" Emma was taken slightly aback by the sight. 

"Happy birthday Mama!" Bella proudly exclaimed. 

"Your sisters and us made you this cake. Happy birthday, Emma." 

Emma started approaching her family and embraced them. That's when the tears started. "Thank you. Thank you both!" 

"We love you Emma." Karin looked over at Emma and placed her hands on either side of her face, pulling her in for a kiss. 

"I love you both too. Thank you for such a great birthday already." 

Karin picked up Bella and the two made their way to clean up. But they were stopped by Emma as she planted kisses on their faces. They then noticed she had kissed at spots with chocolate still on them.

“Mmmm. It’s delicious!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking a short break to handle other stuff but you know I just HAD to write something for Emma's birthday. I ain't doing her dirty like this.


End file.
